The present invention relates to seed planters, mist sprayers and broadcasting apparatus. More particularly it relates to such an apparatus that is pneumatically driven by a portable blower and that can be mounted to a truck for the purpose of spraying along a roadway as the truck is moved along the adjacent road surface.
Road construction leaves substantial areas of earth along the sides of the roadway that is usually fertile, but is not vegetated. It becomes desirable to seed and encourage growth along such areas both to enhance scenic beauty and to control soil erosion. Other vegetated areas along established roadways require periodic fertilization and weed control.
One of the problems in seeding and fertilizing soil along the sides of highways has been the cost involved in supplying sufficient manpower to move on foot to spread the seed and fertilizer. It therefore becomes desirable to provide some form of device that will facilitate spreading of seed, fertilizer, or liquid mist along the sides of roadways in a quick and efficient manner.